Parisii
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Parisii est devenu la cité de Paris. Et il a tellement hâte de l'annoncer à sa maman !


Titre : Parisii

Rating : T

Personnages : Parisii - Représentants antiques - Lutèce

Note de l'auteur : BOUHOU.

A LIRE POUR S'Y RETROUVER

A l'époque antique, il y avait des représentants pour les cités et des représentants pour les peuples. Certains de ces représentants ont disparu, d'autres sont devenus amnésiques, d'autres encore ont fusionné.

Parisii : C'est Paris, à l'époque où il représentait le peuple "Parisii", l'actuelle ville de Paris, c'était Lutèce (sa môman)

Lutèce : Mère de Paris, cité.

Lémovices : Peuple, est devenu Limousin.

Augustoritum (ceci est le nom le plus moche du monde) : Actuel Limoges, cité.

Massilia : Cité, Marseille.

Rotomagus (très moche aussi) : Anciennement Rouen, cité. Elle a perdu la mémoire lorsqu'elle est devenue normande.

Vénètes : Peuple, anciennement Vannes. A perdu la mémoire en devenant bretonne.

Tolosa : Cité, Toulouse.

Condate : Cité, Rennes, a perdu la mémoire en devenant breton (et a fusionné avec le peuple Redones au passage).

Burdigalia : Cité, Bordeaux.

Lugdunum : Cité, Lyon.

Cela se passe au milieu du IIIe siècle pendant les invasions barbares.

* * *

Le petit Parisii était un enfant bien trop plein d'énergie au goût de Burdigalia, plus calme. A vrai dire, il essayait d'éviter de le voir lorsqu'il rendait visite à Lutèce. Le petit garçon blond n'était pas méchant, juste agaçant à courir partout et à jouer au guerrier à tout va avec son petit glaive en bois. La meilleure chose à faire était de venir en même temps qu'Augustoritum. Cet imbécile heureux adorait les enfants et pouvait passer des journées entières à courir avec le petit blond. Pendant ce temps, lui pouvait tranquillement conserver avec la belle Lutèce.

Mais aujourd'hui, il devait y aller et parler au petit. Il n'était pas seul, Augustoritum était là, mais il n'avait pas le coeur à courir, il tenait contre lui Vénètes, sa compagne. Il avait également amené avec lui Lémovice, son meilleur ami, qui ne semblait pas en bien meilleur état. Rotomagus n'osait rien dire, silencieuse, en retrait. Tolosa, toujours le premier à faire du bruit d'habitude, s'était enfermé dans le même mutisme. Condate observait nerveusement l'entrée de la maison. Tout le monde n'avait pas pu venir, évidemment, Lugdunum avait trop à faire, par exemple. Ils attendaient Massilia, pas sûrs si elle allait venir. Elle qui était si proche de Lutèce. Mais il fallait qu'elle revienne, après tout, Parisii était avec elle. C'était elle qui avait pris en charge la mission de le garder pendant la transition. Et c'était à Burdigalia que revenait la mission de faire la révélation.

\- Mam...

Le petit blond s'arrêta net, visiblement en train de prendre de l'élan pour sauter dans les bras de sa maman qui devait normalement l'attendre à l'entrée. Il y en avait du monde à la maison aujourd'hui ! Oh, après tout, il pouvait bien sauter sur quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui ! Il reprit donc un peu d'élan pour se lancer dans les bras de Tolosa qui lui frotta les cheveux d'un air absent. L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté et pinça le nez du brun pour le faire réagir. Massilia le suivit de quelques minutes et salua les autres cités et peuples d'un air grave.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. Et puis, où était sa maman ?

\- Parisii...

Il tourna la tête vers Burdigalia qui l'avait appelé. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait si triste ?

Il descendit des bras de Tolosa pour faire face à la cité de l'Ouest, triturant nerveusement ses doigts. La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait annoncé quelque chose avec un tel sérieux c'était pour lui dire que Massilia ne reviendrait peut-être pas d'une expédition maritime. Mais au final, elle était revenue, plus forte que jamais !

\- Tu...Tu n'es plus Parisii.

Le petit blond pencha la tête, pas sûr de comprendre. Bien sûr que si qu'il était encore Parisii !

\- Tu es...Paris, à présent. Tu n'es plus un peuple. Tu es une ville. La ville de Paris.

\- Ah ! Mais ça je sais ! annonce-t-il, tout fier. On me l'a dit quand j'étais à la campagne avec Massilia !

Les invasions barbares faisaient rage et son peuple, les Parisii, avaient dû se replier au coeur de la cité de Lutèce, à savoir lui. Apparemment, dans le processus il serait devenu une véritable ville.

\- C'est pour ça que j'étais pressé de rentrer ! il eut un sourire éclatant. Je voulais le dire à maman ! Elle est où, dis, Burdigalia ?

L'interpellé resta interdit. Sa gorge s'était serré en voyant le sourire de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était impossible. Il leva un regard désespéré sur Massilia. Les mots ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche.

Vexé qu'on ne lui réponde pas, la nouvelle cité se tourna vers Condate.

\- Condate, elle est où maman ?

\- Elle...Elle...

Parisii gonfla les joues et croisa les bras.

\- Mais vous êtes nuls à la fin ! Je vais la trouver tout seul moi !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent le retenir, l'ouragan blond disparut dans les autres pièces de la maison, appelant sa mère à tout va. Tolosa voulut le rattraper mais Massilia posa une main sur son épaule en secouant la tête.

\- C'est peut-être...Mieux pour lui qu'il s'en rende compte seul.

Parisii s'arrêta, essoufflé.

\- Maman...! C'est pas drôle, arrête de te cacher !

Il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui et croisa les bras.

\- Je boude ! T'avais promis que tu m'attendais à la maison et tu te caches ! C'est pas drôle !

Il fut incapable de bouder plus de dix secondes, se remettant à marcher en cherchant sa mère. Petit à petit, la panique l'envahissait et son petit coeur se serrait.

\- Maman ! chouina-t-il, à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. Maman, t'es où ! ...Tu n'es pas fière que je sois une cité...? Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Mamaaaan... Je suis désolé d'être une cité...Je voulais pas, promis ! Tu es où maintenant ?! Je suis désolé ! Viens ! S'il te plaît, maman, arrêtes de te cacher, je suis désolé !

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas fière qu'il soit devenu une cité ? Il allait devenir plus fort et protéger les gens !

\- Je veux bien être puni si tu veux ! ...Mais pas comme ça...Uuuuh...Maman...Montre-toi...J'aime pas ce jeu, j'aime pas quand tu te caches...

Soudain, deux bras entourèrent et il se retourna, fou d'espoir, mais non. Ce n'était que Massilia qui s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et l'enlaçait.

\- Massilia...Où est maman...?

\- Lutèce...Ta maman...Est partie...

\- Partie...?

Il regarda encore autour de lui, s'attendant à la voir surgir de n'importe où.

\- Partie où...? C'est un barbare qui l'a emmené ? C'est ça ? C'est un barbare qui a emmené maman...? Mais c'est pas grave tu sais, elle est forte maman, elle va revenir !

\- Non... La brune secoua la tête et serra l'enfant contre elle. Ta maman ne reviendra pas...Elle n'a pas été emmené par un barbare, elle...Elle a...Elle a disparu.

\- Disparue...?

\- ...Sa cité, Lutèce...N'existe plus.

\- Mais si, elle existe ! On est dedans !

\- ...Non...Nous sommes...A Paris, à présent. Cette cité s'appelle Paris a présent. C'est toi.

\- Mais...Elle est où la cité de maman alors...? Et maman...?

Massilia ravala ses sanglots. Elle ne devait pas pleurer devant le petit, elle devait être forte.

\- Elle n'existe plus...Lutèce n'existe plus...Ta maman...Est avec les dieux à présent. Dans le ciel. Elle veille sur toi et...

L'enfant se dégagea de son étreinte et se rua dehors pour regarder le ciel, désespéré. Burdigalia s'approcha doucement de lui et voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur mais Parisii le rejeta.

\- Parisii...Je t'en prie, rentre, un barbare pourrait t'emmener...

L'enfant ne répondit pas, le visage inondé de larmes alors qu'il fixait le ciel à la recherche d'un signe, quelque chose lui prouvant que sa maman était encore là.

\- Parisii...

\- ...J'ai tué ma maman...

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est moi...Je suis Paris...J'ai tué Lutèce...J'ai tué ma maman...

Le petit garçon se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur les nuages.

\- ...J'ai tué ma maman, Burdigalia...

* * *

Voilà le sac de cailloux, vous savez quoi en faire. Visez ma tête, c'est mille points.

Review ? :3


End file.
